


Barely Decent

by Jeageractive



Series: Decency and all that jazz [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the hardass Principal of one of Trost's most well known high schools, and to keep said reputation he hand picks teachers and even substitutes.</p><p>Shit happens all at once and he has to hire a last minute sub for the Chemistry teacher on maternity leave, not really expecting an attractive mess of a twenty-some year old to stumble in.</p><p>Too bad the Chemistry students have collectively agreed that the stick up Levi's ass must be replaced by Mr. Jaeger's dick. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in Nile Vs Levi rivalry.  
> Um, also the schooling system is weird because I don't know how normal schooling behind the scenes works so meh. made it up.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked around a mouthful of god knows what as she strolled up to her friends, who were all huddled with their ears pressed against the Principal's door.

"Shhhhhh!" Jean hissed, motioning frantically with his finger against his lips."We're getting a new teacher in place of Mrs. Ral."

Sasha's eyes widened curiously at this and she skidded in line behind Connie, using his waist as leverage in order to lean close to the door. 

The deep of voice of Mr. Ackerman was a little muffled but still audible as he spoke on the phone."Yes, for about a year and a half. With specific qualifications, though." A pause."I understand that this isn't the time of year, but this is an emergency, with the Olympiad coming in less than a month." Another pause as the other person on the phone spoke."I'm looking for someone experienced, at least thirty of age, and with a clean history. I don't want some fob idiot coming straight out of college."

"Aw, lame. Aren't younger teachers supposed to be brighter and shit and therefore more qualified?" Connie drawled with displeasure. Reiner nudged him to get him to shut up.

"No, excuse you, I am  _not_ being picky, I simply care for my students. I'm coming to the department myself anyway."

Everyone flinched when the phone was clicked back in place, scrambling to get up and making it a foot away before the door swung open. They sheepishly turned around and stuttered greetings or excuses.

"What are you all doing here? Get back to your classes." They scurried away obediently before he decided to vent out on them.

* * *

"Found one yet, Levi?"

Why of all people he was lounging around in Levi's way was beyond him. Grinding his teeth together, he only paused on his way out to get him to shut up."Not yet. Will be soon."

"You know, if you didn't raise the bar so high a teacher would've been available more easily." Nile was the Principal of Levi's rivaling school, who was third but still was trying to climb it's way through underhandedly. 

"If I kept the bar low, like people yourself, then I'd never progress."

"Says the one who nearly lost to us in the Olympiad last year." The brunet's smile twitched when Levi stalked over to him, realizing that this conversation shouldn't have occurred while he was leaning against the railing of the third story.

"The only reason we 'nearly' lost last year was because some older fuckers were messing around with the students before the contest and making them question everything they knew about the subject, but we still won."

Nile knew he was pushing his luck but couldn't really keep his mouth closed."This year it won't just be a close call if you continue setting conditions like this."

He smirked when Levi swiveled around and strode back into the department, his mini mission accomplished.

"Teacher with a maximum two year contract at Trost High, by tomorrow." Levi all but demanded from the front desk.

* * *

 There were was a quick knock on the door, and Levi sighed through his nose."Come in."

Hanji, the Vice Principal poked her head inside."The new Chem teacher's here."

"Bring them in." He ended a call with a parent as the said teacher stepped inside, looking up and blinking at the figure standing by the door blankly."What the hell are you doing here? I asked for a teacher, not a student."

The brunet seemed confused for a second, eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he seemed to be restraining himself from something."I am the teacher. Mr. Ackerman, I presume? You came to the department yesterday."

Levi inwardly groaned at the accuracy of the information, debating how much time it would cost if he rejected him straight off the bat. In the end he just motioned to the chair by his desk."Close the door and come take a seat."

He set his documents down and they had a small talk, in which Levi concludes his name is Eren Jaeger, he's twenty six, has taught two years before at Nile's, has features way too boyish and sometimes explodes into small angry fits that show his professionalism was forced, and also asides from being able to teach Chemistry was in no way qualified for the job.

But did he have a choice? He had the mind to beat up Auruo for fucking shit up and getting Petra pregnant, if he knew it would get him anywhere. With a resigned sigh, he made his decision."You begin the job starting from tomorrow."

Tomorrow came, and the Chem 20 students were all excitedly babbling in the few minutes before class. Then the teacher strolled in, and they all went quiet and admired the sight. He was too good looking for his own good, and obviously unaware of their inner musings as he gave the class a charming and oblivious grin.

"Good morning. I'm the new Chem teacher, if you didn't know already, and I'll be here to fill in for Mrs.Ral. Looking forward to spend the rest of the year with you." He took the class's silence as mere obedience and as a bunch disciplined as he set his things down on his desk, before walking back to the board."My name's Mr. Jaeger, and I don't appreciate being called Mr. J because honestly, if you're not competent enough to memorize a name then you're in the wrong place."

Some snickered, others rolled their eyes. A girl in the back in blond curls shot her hand up.

"Yes?"

"Are you single?"

Eren's hand twitched, and by some miracle only did he resist slapping his forehead. The class was all attentive suddenly instead of cracking up, and Eren knew then why the younger teachers were either fired or ran away of their own will quickly from this school.

"Please limit your questions to only what's relevant to the subject." He never even tried concealing his tone of annoyance as he turned to the whiteboard and scrawled a header."But since it matters so much for some reason, yeah I am."

He heard a squeal and turned around just in time to see the girl nudging the brunet beside her suggestively, and until the entire middle row of girls had nudged each other and giggled.

 _Fuck_. He thought. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"But Mr. Ackerman, you're being unreasonable." Eren had been sitting in the said man's office for the last fifteen minutes, trying to understand why the hell he was fuming so much. He'd attended his second class to evaluate Eren's skills, and because the students restrained nothing in their previous actions suddenly  _he_ was getting in trouble.

"No, I believe I'm being very straight forward. Nothing serves as a more staunch distraction then yourself, and this is exactly why I didn't want to hire someone like you." He'd paced the room a countless number of times by now. Somehow he brought himself to lean against the desk and stand still.

Eren crossed one leg over the other, making a useless motion with his hand before dropping it and sighing."This- admiration for me or whatever, don't you think it will drive them to work harder? They'd certainly be more efficient to please."

"I thought the punishment would be more action packed." Connie whispered, disappointed. This time Jean smacked him and the sound was a little louder than expected, and they all stiffly braced themselves. When all was well a few seconds later they went lax again.

"And anyway, it's just a phase that they'll get through. There's absolutely no necessity for such..." Eren trailed off when Levi took a step forward, held his hand up in a motion to get him to stop and seemed to be straining to hear something. Then an agitated look dawned on his face and he wordlessly urged him to continue.

The brunet arched a brow in confusion but did so anyway, following the other with his eyes as he quietly inched his way towards the door." ...For such extremes. I can assure you in two months, they'll get over it when they see no budging from my part."

He almost jumped when Levi yanked the door open with no further warning, a flurry of blond and green tumbling inside along with the motion. One of his Chem 20 students, Armin, straightened up stiffly and all the color drained away from his face.

Levi stood still and merely glared down the blond, as if waiting for something. Sure enough, it came when Armin shuffled to the side and Jean followed, then Connie, Sasha, Ymir, and Reiner, all in a straight line by the door.

* * *

 

"Whew. For a moment there thought we were busted." Connie tipped back in his chair, grasping the edge of his desk for support.

"We totally did. If Mr. Jaeger wasn't there, he probably would've expelled us on the spot." Jean shrugged, eyes drifting to the clock on the wall across to find ten minutes of their after school detention left.

"What about our plan? Don't see it going anywhere." Sasha murmured as she opened her second bag of ruffles.

Armin had been quiet the entire time, deep in thought as he examined the tiled floor. Sasha yelped when he abruptly got up and nearly knocked his chair down."I got this, guys!" He gushed, pattering to the front of the class, peering at the open door just to be cautious before grabbing a marker.

"Think of it like methane and chlorine." He swiftly printed the chemical equation of said elements before swiveling around to face them, ignoring Ymir's 'here he goes again.'

"If the reaction occurs during exposure to flame, it'll be too abrupt and strong of an explosion, leaving nothing behind. And we don't want it going in that direction."

"Just a second." Jean held up a hand with a visible cringe."What are you rambling about?"

"Methane." He tapped the butt of the marker against the abbreviation on the board."Mr. Jaeger. Chlorine." The same motion occurred on said element."Mr. Ackerman."

He sighed when they continued blinking at him dumbly.

"Making use of your time, I see?" 

"Ah, Mr. Jaeger!" Armin almost squeaked as the teacher walked in with a fresh stack of worksheets."I was just- just explaining a...um, this equation that they're having especial difficulty with. I didn't mean to use your board without permission-"

"No, that's alright." He gave him a smile that indicated no sign of overhearing their previous conversation as he walked passed, taking a seat behind his desk.

The blond cleared his throat."As I, uh, was saying...direct exposure to flame would cause a meaningless explosion. UV rays, however, create a less severe reaction. Which means...being  _subtle_ and not...throwing everything at once is our motive here."

They looked a little less confused now, thankfully."One methane atom," He stressed out the word to remind them."Will be replaced by chlorine atom, and at a certain point all the methane atoms will be replaced by the chlorine, and or, vice versa. Aka, a  _mutual_ exchange occurs."

A collective "Ohhhhhhh."of understanding came from the group, and Eren looked up at this. He mindlessly ran a hand through the back of his hair."Took me forever yesterday and they still were clueless."

* * *

 "I've come to a decision." Levi informed Eren later the next day."If you're willing to ensure your students success in the Chemistry Olympiad, and they do win nothing less than first place, you will keep your position. Otherwise, I'll have to find someone more qualified."

 _Oh please._ Eren's grip tightened a little on the armrest of his chair."If there was anyone more qualified, then I wouldn't be here in the first place. Your methods are very business like, I must say that your constant accomplishments make clear sense."

Levi's expression was firmly plastered, only a hint of annoyance at the younger's comeback and smirk appearing in his eyes.

"I accept your challenge. Gold it is." He extended a hand and found the man's grip painfully firmer than it seemed like, shaking it decisively nonetheless.

"That's if I don't decided to fire you beforehand."


	3. Chapter 3

From the conversation with the Olympiad and on, Eren felt it necessary to be extra cautious. It wasn't even just the Principal anymore, all the teachers and officials went berserk whenever one of the kids got their attention caught by him.

He was returning the keys of the custodial room to Rico, the gym teacher, since he hadn't gotten all of his own yet, when two girls almost tripped on their own two feet as they paused from their run, catching on to each other and grinning coyly at him. He'd heard Rico holler before, but it was so much more terrifying when it was directed at him.

"Mr. Jaeger, can you please hurry out?" With her tone and volume it sounded more like ' _get the fuck out before I kick your ass'_

He'd never broken into a jog as spontaneously ever before.

Another time he was walking down the street and to the parking lot, immersed in his phone when a car pulled up straight beside him.

"Wanna ride?" He recognized the girl as some twelveth grader with too much Gucci and make up on. He glanced up with the inside of his cheek between his teeth as he slid his phone into his pocket, none other than the principal meeting his line of site from a distance, standing beside Hanji. His glare was the only thing that surpassed Rico's voice, and Eren instantly maneuvered away from her."I'm good."

Vaguely, he heard a "Aw, he's _shy_." The temptation to turn around and tell her he ain't no shy guy and she's a bitch decreased when he disciplined himself with  _Levi's watching Levi watching Levi's watching'_ _  
_

Honestly, he rarely brushed his hair thoroughly, wore nothing spectacular, but he was practically a female magnet.

And everyone was angry at him for being so. 

Especially Levi. 

Maybe he should just grow a mustache. Or maybe he should have kept his mouth shut instead of telling the world he was single.

* * *

Eren met Dr. Smith when a student got hit in the face with a baseball bat. The kid was on a stretcher, bleeding his forehead out while the blond movie star guy fucking flirted with a nurse.

Levi was not amused at all."Erwin." was all he warned, throwing his suit jacket at the brunet beside him.

The Erwin guy held up his hands in mock defeat, still with a playful smile."We don't want anyone else injured." Then, upon, noticing the younger, turned it into a charming smirk."Ah, Mr. Yeager, I suppose? Heard a lot about you from Armin." Eren was pleased with the proper pronunciation of his name for once, returning the man's courteous smile with one of his own. And fuck, why did everyone have a finger crushing handshake?

" _Dr._  Erwin. Your patient is prone to brain damage while you're socializing coolly."

"As a surgeon, many things are of a certain normalcy to me. All this one needs is about six stitches, relocation of his nose and he'll be fixed."

Eren stifled a giggle at the half bewildered, half infuriated gaze Levi threw at the back of the doctor's head as he retreated into the operating room, and regretted it a second later.

"Did you laugh?" 

"N-no, I just..." Gosh, if looks could kill.

* * *

Eren had no idea of the rivalry between Trost high and Stohess high, witnessing it first hand when he was called into his first cross-school professional development meeting. 

He was walking behind the principal, alongside Hanji and Rico when he met Nile with his own group lingering just outside the hall.

"Well, Mr. Ackerman." First signs; stiffening, darker scowl, and reluctance to talk to Nile in the first place.

Eren gave his former Principal a polite "Hello," but got an almost mocking one in return.

"Finally got around your concrete head? And to think, one of our Teachers."

"What used to be. And anyway, we've provided a completely different experience than your... simple and untiring work load. Outstanding students and such."

Nile regarded Eren again."I think the teacher's experience would define that more. What is your view of this  _different_ experience and students?"

Oh, hell they weren't going to play that game. Eren's mouth parted uselessly for a second as he felt everyone's stare fix on him.

"Don't be afraid to speak the truth, Mr. Jaeger." But with Levi's underlying tone of  _'don't you fucking dare'_ , it wasn't much of a comfort.

"To be honest, I've noticed a huge difference from one school to the other. Work ethics wise, mostly." He wasn't really lying, just left out the part that they loved him a little too much to be capable of neglecting their work.

And anyway, Nile's displeasure was a hell lot more bearable than Levi's.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ACTION begins next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was starting to like this whole Olympiad idea. He was always game for competition, after all.

Now, teaching his class in Dr. Smith's backyard, who's insisted on holding a special school day to evening pre-celebrating their competing in their fifth or some year in the competition, he felt a little discouraged because it wasn't just himself, it was going to be the best of about sixty students. And it was all his responsibility, it didn't matter if it was the students capacity. With their current level of knowledge, only Armin would surpass standards and be fit and ready. And they needed much more than Armin.

"I'll give you a couple of worksheets in a moment that cover our previous unit." Was all he was was able to say before Erwin was calling them for a lunch break. Speaking of the doctor's backyard, and for a teacher like Eren with a simple pay, it was more like some sort of resort. There was an enormous pool with a brilliant view from the tables, patches of maze like lawn and other fancy decor including fountains and such, several courts for different sports, and the list goes on.

But he had to give it to him, a surgeon wasn't a simple job. He made his way across a walkway to the tables, only to be pulled aside by Erwin as everyone gathered together.

"Just a quick word with you." The blond explained."I'm sure Armin has spoken to you of...that certain matter before, correct?"

"What matter?"

"Never mind. Just listen here for a second. About Mr. Ackerman, you see, the students have generally put faith in you to change his ways and tendencies."

Eren stared at him blankly."What."

Erwin sighed, shaking his head in a manner that made Eren feel stupid."As you know, he's a very strange being. Harsh, condescending, in addition to eating his cupcakes with the wrapping."

"Uh. That's..." The brunet's nose scrunched up, at a loss of what to say.

"Yes, I know. Pretty extreme. As I was saying, they're all practically waiting for you to make the first move. Show a bit of affection and such."

"Okay." Eren breathed an awkward laugh."You're making it sound like some weird set up for a date."

When Erwin stared at him blankly for a moment, he realized that he was serious."I'm sorry, I can't-" Another laugh."He hates my guts. Seems more like someone to date another hardcore douche."

The doctor wasn't relenting. He put (what he thought was) a reassuring hand on the younger's shoulder. "Baby steps, Mr. Yeager. It'll work out in the end."

Eren was just a little over done with this bullshit."Look, this is really random and prying of you, with all due respect. I don't want to get affectionate with someone, who on top of clearly disliking my entire being, I've barely known for a few weeks."

"The students will be heart broken." He sighed and took off his glasses. The guy seemed to fit more on a stage than his current occupation.

"A good percentage of them will be ecstatic. Not being cocky or anything." Eren clarified.

"Fake it at least, for a small bit."

"I'm not eating any cupcake with wrapping to please no one."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rico asked with her eyebrows drawn in as she stared at the man across the table from her.

"Food." Eren mumbled, uncommitted around a mouthful of cupcake and other things.

"Food wrapping." She corrected.

Eren uncomfortably crossed one leg over the other underneath the table, giving the blond beside Rico a brief pained expression. He chewed the disgusting mixture and breathed through his nose, forced every ounce of his being to cooperate and not just spit out. He'd eaten a few worms before. As a seven year old.

 _For the sake of shitty brats who are all giggling at my pain._  He thought sarcastically as he registered the stifled noises from the table beside theirs.

When he took a glance at the man sitting beside him and at the head of the table, he knew he messed up.

Levi most definitely did not eat his cupcakes with their wrapping. He not only removed the wrapping, but ate it like a child taught to be precise and not just stuff his face with his entire hand.

The color drained away from the younger's face as he gazed straight ahead and halfheartedly kicked a firm leg under the table.

When he glanced back at Levi again, the man was giving him a fixed look like he just grew another head. Hanji was pretending she wasn't laughing, but sort of failed.

Levi wouldn't stop staring at him. His displeased gaze made Eren fidget under the table, and his mind was already running through all the possible ways of murdering Erwin. He stared until Eren slid his chair and got up, excusing himself to the washroom, flipping Erwin off as soon as he was behind the raven.

_Fuck them all._

He ignored Erwin and Hanji's teasing comments for another hour. When an exclusively adult two on two volleyball game was declared, he joined the doctor's opposing team all pumped and ready. Erwin had Rico, and he had Hanji. They lost the first round easily.

"You should come play." Erwin called to Levi, who was sitting a distance away with his laptop.

The man shook his head.

"Oh right, I forgot your height hinders you." A wordless wave of horror passed over the occupants on the court, who all tried to subtly stare and see his reaction.

Levi's fingers went still on the keyboard, every hint of concentration draining away from his face to be replaced by blankness. He lifted his gaze to the blond slowly, who conveniently stared anywhere but back. Levi was infuriated. 

He shut his laptop with a flick of his wrist, put it by the table beside him and stood up with his stick-up-the-ass professionalism. After removing his coat, he strode over straight to Hanji and gave her a pat on the arm."Off." 

He snatched her cap off as she passed by him and placed it on his head with the crown backwards. Which, unbeknownst to him, brilliantly added to his youngster appearance. He got into position, arms reading into a bump."Be good, Jaeger."

Eren already had a personal vendetta against Erwin, so he didn't really need to be told twice.

He flunked the first serve.

Levi yelled at him while Erwin snickered. Throughout the game, he gave the other team a total of seventeen points because of his misses. Levi had missed none, and they were at sixteen.

This continued until they were twenty four on twenty four and Hanji excitedly declared match point. 

"I swear if you lose this one, Jaeger." Levi hissed as Rico began to serve. 

He almost did, the ball went right above him and passed, and was away from the ground by only an inch when he decided to dive into for all it's worth. He saved the ball. Levi bumped it, and Rico lost it.

Erwin made a noise of frustration, and Eren was pretty sure that was Levi screaming a "Hell yes!"

"Oh hell yes is right!" He scrambled up and threw a few 'hah!''s and 'You got beat!'s through the net at Erwin, before losing himself a little and skipping to Levi.

"Uh, excuse you." Levi gave him a look that told him to backtrack when he nearly threw his arms around him in a hug.

"Oh. Sorry." Eren almost stumbled on his feet as he took a few steps back. Erwin gave him a grin that Eren considered a little creepy.

* * *

 

Hanji tried to keep the chem kids busy while stuff happened in Levi's office. But it was useless, and they forced her to keep them updated.

"What now? Are they banging?" Ymir instantly asked when Hanji came back, and some covered their ears in denial of the thought while a few girls gasped in offense.  

"Banging heads, probably. It's serious this time. Watch him get fired in a few moments." The older brunette delivered this with a shrug and a lopsided smirk.

Groans and protest this time. Jean gave the stupid faced girls a glare before leaning down a little to whisper to Armin."You think he'll really fire him?"

"Probably not. It's pointless, there's only about two weeks of school left. Then he'll find another sub if he wanted to for next year."

Hanji left a second time, returning way too quickly. She leaned against the door frame and nodded with a careless smile."Jaeger's fired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH smexual tension


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal brats, teachers in pj's, and a few dates.

"That's not- that's not  _fair!_ " Armin all but whined to his teacher's back, who still hadn't expressed a single thought about his current feelings.

"Life's never fair. But you have to cope." Eren shrugged a shoulder as he stuffed his things into his shoulder bag, avoiding his student's dejected expressions in the process.

"Why did he do that? Did you do anything that violates the rules?" The blond continued.

"Go ask him yourself. I don't even know what happened just now." He closed it over it's contents and slung it around his shoulder and turned around. He was almost taken aback by the sad way the six students were looking at him, the ones that he found out were trying to plot the whole date thing.

Sasha sniffled, bottom lip quivering comically. She turned to the side and wailed loudly as she quickly made her way to the door, slipping out and slamming its shut behind her.

Eren watched with parted lips. "Did I...?"

"She gets overly attached sometimes." Connie explained casually.

"What did you do, seriously." Jean pressed, ignoring the previous occurrence professionally.

"I'm paying for the texts and hearts doodled in notebooks. Hanji thought it was a good idea to give a few of the girls my number."

"So he fired you instead of Hanji."

"So expected from Mr. Ackerman."

"What the hell, man."

Sasha returned into the classroom with a bag of chips and an unfazed expression that moment, standing beside Connie. Eren didn't even bother.

Krista, the only one who was normal and that hadn't tortured her teacher with either parties, spoke up softly."So you can't do anything about it?"

"Yeah, why can't you fight for your position?" Connie enthusiastically added.

"He won't hear me out. Stop thinking about it, alright? It's fine."

A moment of silence followed. Eren missed the elbow Connie gave the brunet beside him, and Sasha went off bawling out the door again.

* * *

The following day was the date to their final exam. Levi came to take them to the classroom in which they would do the test, which would be supervised by another teacher anyway.

"You can leave now, you know." Levi informed the blond tagging along with him.

"I'm good. Can't leave my son in such tight situations." Erwin replied, and Levi knew it was just a jab to the lack of the teacher's presence.

Levi went into the chemistry 20 classroom and took attendance.

"What the hell."

"What?" Erwin asked, peeking over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Your son and five others aren't present yet."

Erwin stopped in his tracks."I dropped Armin off and came to your office. What do you mean he's not present?"

"Uh, excuse me." A blond in the front tentatively lifted her hand up."They went to Ms. Zoe and asked her for something before taking the public bus and leaving."

"Right now?" Levi asked incredulously. She nodded, and he bolted up with Erwin on his heel.

Hanji slid  back a little in her chair when Levi strode into her office with intention to kill."The brats. where the fuck are they?"

"Oh. They asked for Mr. Jaeger's address. They went somewhere after that." 

The two men paused a moment to absorb this information.

Levi was seething."And you gave it to them?"

Hanji nodded cheerily."Yep."

He grabbed her by the ponytail and dragged her to his car. Erwin took the passenger seat as Levi hopped inside.

"Directions, idiot."

Hanji gladly led him through the streets.

Levi cursed when they stopped at a red light."I'll bet a hundred bucks that this was your son's idea. He's the mastermind of the shittiest bunch."

"Hey, watch it. If you didn't run your school like a President, maybe my son wouldn't have to take these measures."

"Uh..."Hanji sat back with a grimace as they screamed at each other back and forth, trying to blame somebody for it. 

* * *

"Hurry up! God, Sasha." Jean hissed at the girl still dragging herself off the bus. When she finally made it down, they quickly padded down the street.

"House number?"

"Uh, um." Armin rubbed his forehead."54."

"There it is. Fuck, what if we don't make it in time?"

Connie shoved Reiner's back to rush him."Whatever, just move."

They crossed the lawn of a small but well kept duplex, debating which would be a bit more appropriate, door or window. 

"Obviously door." Armin cut through their chatter and rung the doorbell. He fidgeted from foot to foot as he waited, standing upright when the door finally swung open.

A dark haired girl with a blank expression blinked down at him."Yes?"

"Oh, uh." The blond's brow furrowed."Does Mr. Eren Jaeger live here?"

"Yes." She answered almost hesitantly.

"Could you please call him?"Armin smiled gratefully when she slipped back inside the house.

"Who was that?" Ymir snapped.

Sasha gasped."So he lied? He isn't single!"

They all whispered in disbelief about the pretty girl at the door.

A muffled and annoyed 'Eren' came from inside, before their teacher was finally at the door, in his Pj's. His eyes popped out at the sight of his students."What on earth are you doing here?"

"We decided that we aren't taking the test without you." Armin said firmly.

"No, no, no, what on earth do you think you're doing? That's not gonna happen and in ten minutes they won't let you in!"

"We're not taking the test without you." Armin repeated decisively, folding his arms and standing in an unrelenting posture.

"Holy fuck, these idiots." He breathed to himself as he ran hand over his face."Go do your test. It's not worth failing the course for, alright? _Go."_

They deflated when he slipped back inside and shut the door gently.

"Bummer." Connie mumbled sadly.

"Poor unemployed Mr. Jaeger."

"We're not gonna make it in time, shit. This was pointless." Armin rubbed at his arm dejectedly, and they all fell in a full minute of silence. He nearly jumped back when the door swung open again, revealing a fully dressed Mr. Jaeger.

"Quick, kids, gotta get you to school." 

"Aw, Yay!"

* * *

 "Yeah, right here. Stop." Hanji ordered and they slowed by the curb.

Levi was about to ask her to go see what the hell happened, when he realized Eren's car was missing."Nope, too late, he took them."

"What do you mean he took them? Took them where?" Erwin was more agitated than ever, fatherly worries consuming his thoughts.

"Obviously back to school. Fuck, this wild goose chase. Jaeger's paying for all the wasted gas." Levi grumbled as he sped off again.

* * *

 Eren had spent the last five minutes trying to convince the brats to go inside the fucking classroom and do their test, but they were being stubborn little shits.

"What part of it's not my position to go in there do you not understand? Holy hell, what is wrong with you kids?" 

"I don't care anymore, honestly. Mr. Ackerman needs to grow up." Connie grumbled.

Eren was so tired of them."No one other than you need needs to grow up right now."

He wasn't ever as happy to see Mr. Ackerman before, murderous scowls and all.

"What the hell were you doing?" The Principal said between clenched teeth, and the kids tried to subtly scoot behind Eren. Then, his gaze lifting up."And what do you think  _you're_ doing?"

Eren shook his head and gestured with his hand towards his students. He had nothing to do with anything this time.

Armin swallowed before meekly and unaffectively stuttering,"W-we're not going in there without Mr. Jaeger."

Collective words of confirmation came from the other teens.

"Oh?" Levi was not amused at all."You think it's up to you, then?"

"Look here." Eren interrupted."If-if this is about my unemployment and you feeling bad about it, then don't worry. I talked to Mr. Dawk yesterday and they'd be more than glad to have me at Sina high next year."

A dead silence followed after this, and Eren braced himself.

Levi blinked twice."You did what?" 

Uh oh.

The brunet faced him with the straightest expression he was capable of."I got myself a job."

"You fucking traitor." Levi took a step forward, Eren took one back."Because the only place you could find one was at Sina's, correct? Last time I checked, Trost had more than fifty established educational industries and twenty of those were separated high schools, not including schools that provide elementary to high." 

Eren closed the distance between himself and the wall as Levi continued forward. He was a dead man.

"And you go to Sina?" The raven was infuriated. Hell, Eren had to look down on the man as he stopped an inch away from him, but was still fucking terrified. It was beyond him how he managed to talk.

"Sina was fair, at least." 

This made Levi press his lips together for a moment, and Eren took this moment to muster up his courage again.

Jean mumbled a 'fucking kiss already', And Eren tried covering it up with an embarrassed cough.

"You're not going to Sina or anywhere else. Thank your students for that." Levi swiveled around and gave him some breathing space.

Erwin's lips were twitching in restraint when Levi walked back by him again."Oh please."

He got a clipped "Shut up." in return.

After the kids had their own mini party, they were shoved inside the exam room and convinced that their teacher was still theirs.

Hanji grabbed Erwin by the arm and said that she's taking the doctor out for coffee, suspicious, but still believable. Eren realized that moment they all abandoned him and left him with the much more calm, but still fuming Principal. 

They stood in awkward silence for a minute as they stared at the direction Erwin and Hanji left from.

Eren scratched at the back of his unbrushed head tiredly, face going through a series of nervous and apprehensive expressions before settling for what he thought was a nonchalant one. They didn't look at each other anyway.

"Do you want coffee too?" He quietly asked, preparing himself to run if necessary.

"I'm a tea person."

A beat."Do you want tea, then?"

"No."

Oh, well. This wasn't difficult at all.

"Do you want a cupcake?" Eren ground his teeth against his bottom lip in apprehension as he tilted his head to the side to look at the man's indifferent profile.

He turned his head in Eren's direction and stared back."As long as you don't get one."

"Heh." The brunet nervously breathed, recalling the memory."Well, about that...whatever. Sure."

They began walking down the hallway, Levi remembering to add,"You're paying. I want lunch too, thanks to all your trouble I skipped on that. Plus, the gas for the chase."

"No fair, you're richer than me."

"You got your paycheck last week."

"See, bosses are like wives. They know your financial status better than you do."

"Sexist bastard."

Armin turned his head towards Jean at the same time, giving him a high five and exchanging a few silent yes's with his other friends, before hustling back to their desks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of a small sequel for the date? maybe.


End file.
